Chris and Sheva sequel
by kikkie
Summary: The married couple are back! And Chris parents are here as well. Much to the young man annoyance since they don't like Sheva. Enjoy the sequel, more chapter will soon to come if story is liked. Pairing Chris and Sheva and Fiona and Lion. Rated M for bad language, lemon scenes and a bit of racist comments. Hope you like it!


"Chris, where is my gun?" Sheva shouted as she looks through her desk chore. The young woman was sitting at her desk finishing up her reports from her last mission, only to realize that the gun that was next to her was gone.

"I gave it to Claire! She getting it cleaned!" Chris shouted back to his wife. Chris was in their gym room on their doing weights, finishing up his 50th pull on the machine. (I am trying to make it look like they have a normal life when not on the job of zombie killing) The dark skin woman just sighs and continues her reports, once done, she makes her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. When she was by the fridge, she saw her husband walking towards her. Shirtless and covered in hot sweat, making his abs practically glow in the sunlight that was peeking through the cracks of the house through their windows. Sheva gently bangs her head against the metal handle of the fridge and sighed.

"Be strong Sheva, this is your month off!" Sheva though to herself as she goes back to what she was doing. And that was preparing to make breakfast for herself and Chris.

"I'm going out for a jog, want to join me?" Chris asked his wife, Sheva shakes her head no as she begins to pull out some eggs and bacon.

"Nope, I have to finish some paper work, and then head to the grocery store to buy some more food." Sheva said. Her eyes made their way to her husband, he was putting on one of his Nike tank tops, and god did he look sexy! The mere sight of his could drive a nun to commit sin, and Sheva knew this.

"Be safe babe!" Chris said before giving her a peck on her list. Snapping Sheva from her naughty bubble of thought.

"Oh, bye baby!" Sheva said as she watches her husband leave the house. Once gone, Sheva started at breakfast, which really didn't take long. It was just bacon, eggs and toast. Once she was done at make some coffee, Chris came back into the house. Looking more sexually lustful then ever, much to Sheva annoyance. Chris walks up behind her and kisses her on her left cheek, Sheva giggles at his kisses.

"You're not getting any." Sheva joked with him.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Chris whispered into her left ear. He then gives her behind a slap before picking up his coffee and his plate of food. Sheva blushes at her husband action before digging into her food. Chris takes a seat on their couch and turns on their TV and begins to watch some show on air. Five minutes into the show, Chris cell phone started to ring. The young man puts his plate done on the coffee table and answers his cell.

"This is Chris!" Chris spoke through the phone.

"OH SWEETY!" A voice shouted through the phone. Chris eyes widen in shock when he realized it was his mother shouting at him. "WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED ME!? I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Mom…" Chris mutter under his breath. "What are you doing, calling me out of the blue?" He asked as he looks at his wife, Sheva seem to be concentrating on the TV not to care about what Chris was saying.

"I missed you sweety!" His mother shouted. "I haven't heard from you or your sister in the last two months! I have been so worried about you!"

"I texted you one a week." Chris said.

"A text could be from anyone!" The woman shouted. "Anyway, I am calling to tell you your cousin, Andrew, is getting married!"

"Congrates for him." Chris muttered under his breath, he hated his cousin. "So, I am guessing your calling to invite me to his wedding?"

"Uh…not exatly." His mother spoke. "You see, Andrew and his bride want a small wedding, and I just thought the perfect place for it was…"

"Oh dear god don't say it…" Chris muttered under his breathe.

"Your backyard!"

"NO!" Chris shouted through the phone. "He can go into a church like everyone else!"

"Chris…I can't do that." His mother said. "We already agreed to it, and the decorations are already on their way to your house."

"MOM!" Chris shouted over the phone.

"Oh calm down! Its not like you have anyone living with you at the moment! Your father and I will be in Ohio in a few hours." His mother said, Chris literally felt the color of his skin slowly fade from his body. His parents had a habit of appearing out of the blue, but that is not the thing he was worried about. He was worried for Sheva, he never told his folks that he had gotten married, in fact, they still think that he with Pamela.

"No…" Chris muttered.

"Bye-Bye baby! See you soon!" His mother spoke, when she hung up Chris dropped his phone. He then looks at his wife in worry.

"Sheva…" Chris spoke, Sheva looks at her husband and smiled.

"You okay? You look pale." Sheva said, Chris sighed before opening his mouth to say:

"My parents are coming to visit us." Chris spoke, in a split second, Sheva mood goes from confused to joy.

"Really!? Oh my goddess, I need to clean! When will they be in!" Sheva said as she begins to clean the already clean kitchen counter table.

"Uh Sheva, I think we need to-

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh what now!" Chris thought as he walks towards the front door of his house. He opens the door and say two officers from HQ.

"Chris Redfield! We have been ordered take you to HQ for an emergency meeting!" One of the soldiers said.

"I am busy right now, can this wait!?" Chris asked, but they didn't seem to like that answer, so they shot him with fainting gas. The two soliders then drags his unconciouse body to their car. Sheva saw them dragging her husband and gasped.

"What are you doing?" Sheva asked.

"An emergency Mrs. Redfield! It is not a zombie, we will bring him home soon!" The office said, Sheva nods her head and heads back into her house. The two soliders takes Chris all the way to HQ, where Chris boss wanted to complain to him about his mission. Much to Chris's annoyance, throughout all of his lecture, Chris's mind was set on getting home as quick as possible. He needed to warn Sheva, but he knew he wasn't going to leave this building any time soon, so he texted his sister.

Clare: What?

Chris: help me, mom and dad are on their way to my house!

Clare: And?

Chris: They don't know about Sheva!

Clare: R U FUCKING JK!?

Chris: NO!

Clare: how long have you've been married to Sheva!?

Chris: Look! I know my mistake, HELP ME!

Clare: What can I do!?

Chris: Drive to my house and explain to our parents why theirs a black woman in my house!

Clare: you owe me!

Chris: THANK YOU!

Chris sighs in relief, but then reality slaps him across the face when his boss shouted: "REDFIELD! ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

(Sheva)

Sheva was in her house cleaning the living room wearing nothing but a pair of white brief and a grey spaghetti top. She was moping the floor, while listening to some American pop music. Outside of her house was Chris parents.

"Oh dear, looks like Christopher isn't home." Chris's mother said, a brown haired woman in her mid-50s. Next to her was a man in his early 60', he was holding a bunch of bags. The older woman bends down to the ground and lifts Christ welcome matt to see his spare key on the ground. The old woman smile to herself as she unlocks the door and opens it. The two made their way to the living room of their sons house, but stopped midway when they saw a woman dancing and cleaning the living room. The next thing that happened was a loud thump sound, it was so loud that Sheva heard it through her music. She looks over her shoulder and gasped at the older people in her house. One on the ground, the other staring at her as if he was a hungry lion in the safari that just found his next prey.

"Oh…you must be Chris's parents?" Sheva asked the two, the older male shacks his head in glee. Sheva stares at the woman on the ground for a few minutes before realizing that Chris's mother might need medical attention. Sheva and Chris's father helps Chris's mother onto the couch, once on the cushion, Sheva grabs the ice bag and gently rest it on the old woman head.

"This should cure her headache." Sheva spoke. "Um, Chris will be home soon. Umm…excuse me!." Sheva said before leaving the living room in a hurry, she didn't notice Chris's father staring at her butt as she did. She walks up to her room and begins to change her clothing. Dressing into a more suite outfil that her in laws would enjoyed. Once dressed, she heard her front door open.

"MOM! DAD!"

A voice shouted, Sheva heads down to the living and saw Claire entering her home. Much to the home owner annoyance.

"Welcome, shall I be expecting anymore?" Sheva asked, Claire nods her head.

"Where are my folks?" Claire asked.

"Your mother fainted when she saw me dancing in my underwear, so I put her on the couch." Sheva said, Claire stared at her for a few seconds before heading to the living room. She saw her father sitting next to her mother, and her mother was hyperventilating.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Claire asked her mother, the older woman rises from her seat and sighed.

"I didn't know Chris has a maid." Her mother said. "Such a strange woman."

"Maid?" Sheva asked, Chris mother lifts her hand to Sheva and gives a sign to leave the room. Sheva eyes widen in shock at the woman actions. Claire on the other hand change the subject.

"Uh, Sheva, meet Chris and mine parents!" Claire started, but she was stopped by her mother.

"Its Chris and I sweetie, not Chris and mine." Her mother said.

"Yea, anyway, these are my parents, Christina and Clarence Redfield." Claire said, it took Sheva a few minutes to figure out that Chris and Claire's name came from their parents. Once that sunk in, Sheva smiled and said.

"My name is Sheva Alomar Re- REDNA!" Claire shouted, cutting off her sister in law.

"Sheva, could we talk outside." Claire said as she drags her friend out the room. She takes Sheva outside to her backyard, at the same time, Chris comes walking in through the gate.

"Hello honey!" Sheva spoke. "What did HQ want with you?" Sheva asked, but before Chris could answer, Claire cuts in by saying:

"Chris, I think you should tell her the truth. I can only distract mom and dad for ten minutes." Claire told her brother before leaving. Sheva looks at her husband in confusion.

"What truth?" Sheva asked her husband.

"Um…" Chris looks down to his feet for a couple seconds, before looking up to his wife to say. "Remember when I told you…that my parents are classy people. Like, they live in the past kind of classy?"

"Yes, I remember." Sheva said.

"Well…I…uh…" Chris was trying to find the right words to tell his wife. But his ten minutes were up and his mother came outside and called for him.

"Oh Chris! Dismiss your maid and come inside! I brought cookies!" Christina shouted, Sheva glare at her husband.

"Why does everyone call me a maid in this house!?" She asked.

"Because…they think I'm still with Pamela." Chris said, Sheva removes her hands from her husband grip and stares at him.

"Wiat a minute, they don't know that were…" Sheva asked, Chris shakes his head no.

"I never really gotten around to it because…I was… Uh…" Chris voice started to break, making Sheva anger grow and grow inside her.

"Two years and eight months, we have been together, and not ONCE did you mention me!?" Sheva shouted.

"There is a REALLY good reason why I never said anything!" Chris said.

"Reason!? What kind of a reason would you have to lie your spouse!" Sheva shouted, Chris was about to retort with an apology, but then he remembered a little white lie (not really little) Sheva had told him a while back.

"Lie? You have been lying to me these past three weeks about Lukania." Chris shouted.

"I haven't been lying, it is a real thing my people do!" Sheva shouted.

"Yea, like hundred years ago! Your little religion tecnec hasn't been done in YEARS! I research it up in google, AND called your old buddies back in Africa!" Chris shouted.

"Well…yes, you are right, I lied to you, but that is no excuse for lying to your parents!" Sheva shouted. "You should have told them the minute we started dating!"

"I couldn't!" Chris said. "My parents aren't like your parents!"

"I'M AN ORPHAN!" Sheva shouted on the top of her lungs. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Once she cooled down, she looks back at Chris to say:

"I want you to tell your parents that we are married." Sheva started. "I want you to tell your family that you and Pamela are DONE!"

"Sheva, I can't do that…" Chris said.

"Fine, then I will." Sheva said, she turns her body around and heads towards her house, but was stopped when Chris grabbed her by the hips and held her in place.

"Listen to me, that is a HORRIBILE idea!"

"Why?" Sheva asked.

"I can't tell you now." Chris responded, Sheva rolled her eyes before elbowing Chris in the face, she then grabs his right arm, bended it backwards, and then threw him to the ground without a hassle. She then proceeds to enter her home, with an injured and scared Chris behind her. When she entered her home, she saw Christina and Clarence staring at her in shocked at what she had just done.

"MY BABY!" Christina shouted as she runs to Chris, pushing Sheva into the glass door in the process. She examines Chris, there was blood running down his nose. Cjristina looks at Sheva with anger in her eyes and shouted:

"YOUR FIRED!" She shouted at Sheva, Sheva just cracks a smile and giggles.

"That's funny, because here's the thing." Sheva said, but before she could say anymore, Chris stops her mid-way by covering her mouth with his big hands.

"Mom, I have something to tell you!" Chris said as he removes his hands from Sheva mouth. He looks at Claire for a little bit of strength, only to see his little sister shaking her head no in worry. But that didn't stop Chris from saying what he was going to say.

"Mom, this is my…wife."

Kikkie: Decided to make a sequal, hope you guys like it!


End file.
